


Get A Room

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Prompto and his girlfriend get a separate room and completely disregard their volume control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request I got via tumblr. You can follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ugh, made it,” Prompto declared once you all arrived in Lestallum, almost falling out of the Regalia’s passenger seat. You playfully shoved Gladio, who was taking his sweet time getting out of the car. Noctis sat comfortably, and you knew they were purposely trying to rile you up.

“Please,” you begged, trying in vain to get the giant man to budge. Eventually he let up and helped you out, with Prompto giggling in the background. “You,” you turned to him, jabbing him in the chest. “Are a bad boyfriend.”

“Hey!” he whined, pouting while snaking his arms around your waist. He came close your ear, his breath tickling your skin. “Am I really that bad of a boyfriend when I got us our own private room?”

“I rescind my comment.”

The five of you headed to the hotel, and instead of turning right into your usual room, Prompto took you by the hand and led you to the room across the hall. “Night, guys!” he called with a wave. Noctis made a face as Ignis shut the door.

You and Prompto were finally alone. You hadn’t had any privacy with him in such a long time, and before you could blink, he had your back pressed up against the wall and his lips were on yours.

“Mmm, Prom,” you gently nudged him back, albeit reluctantly, as his hands started to wander. “Slow down. We want this night to last, right?”

He blushed a bit as you stroked his freckled cheek, but nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come,” you guided him over to the bed. “Want a massage?” The look on his face was affirmation enough. You tugged his shirt over his head, placing fluttering kisses over his shoulders, collarbone and up his neck, before he removed his gloves and you pushed him down onto the bed.

Prompto scooted over so that he was lying on his back, and you moved to straddle his waist. You leaned down and kissed him, his hands coming up to tangle in your hair. He moaned against your lips as you ground down against his crotch teasingly before pulling away.

“Roll over, babe.”

He did as he was told, and you got to work on the knots in his back. He let out a groan as you massaged a particularly sensitive area.

“That feels so good,” he sighed happily as you continued rubbing his back in small circles. “Don’t stop.”

You smirked. “I kinda like you begging for me,” you admitted, leaning down to gently bite the skin of his shoulder. He yelped. “Maybe I can get you begging more than once tonight.”

“Wouldn’t be hard,” he admitted, rolling over and sitting up so that you were in his lap. “You drive me absolutely crazy.”

He leaned in a kissed you and you parted your lips, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth. His kiss was soft and gentle, almost pleading as you felt his hand snake up under your shirt to grope your breast over your bra. You pulled away from him briefly to tug your shirt over your head. Prompto’s mouth immediately went to the curve of your breast, and you yelped when he bit down on the sensitive skin and sucked, leaving small pink bruises in his wake.

“You’re not playing fair,” you noted, and he gulped at the tone of your voice. You pushed him back until he was lying flat again and slowly walked your fingers down his chest until you reached the fly of his jeans. You undid his belt and opened up his zipper before delving your hand into his boxers, hovering your lips over his the entire time. You weren’t quite kissing him, but he knew better than to try when you were in a mood like this.

Your hand wrapped around his cock. He was already half hard, and you tugged on it, rubbing it up and down until it was at full attention. Prompto let out a whimper as you ran your thumb across the head and felt the pre-cum beading at the tip.

“Babe,” he whined as your hand started moving a little faster. You pecked him on the lips, a little too briefly for his liking, and kissed your way down his chest, your lips following the same trajectory your fingers had previously taken, before slowing dragging his pants and boxers down his legs, shucking them away.

Prompto wanted to pull his hair out the second your mouth covered the head of his erection. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” he groaned as you took him in deep with your mouth, using your tongue to swirl around the tip as you sucked him off. You ran the flat of your tongue from the base to the head and teased the sensitive skin on the underside of his cock, and his thighs began to shake from your continued efforts.

His breath was coming in heavy pants, his chest heaving as you continued to work him with your mouth. His hands came up to grip your hair, pulling it away from your face so he could watch as you took him deep, your lips coming to brush against the blond hairs at his base.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna come,” he wailed, his grip tightening on your hair. You bobbed your head up and down, sucking hard on his head and he came hard, the salty taste flooding your taste buds. You swallowed it, looking him in the eye as you did so, and crawled over to him. He kissed you hard on the lips, not caring that he could taste himself on your tongue, and rolled you onto your back. “Your turn, babe.”

He helped you remove your bra and made quick work of your pants and underwear. You were glad that you’d done so much to tease him, because you could tell that he was absolutely desperate to make you come.

His mouth descended on your heat and he wasted no time. Two of his fingers came up and slid into you, parting your lower lips and you sighed with pleasure. His tongue lapped at your labia and wiggled up to your clit, focusing his attention there as his fingers steadily pumped in and out of you.

“Prom—” You gasped, your legs slung over his shoulders. He reached the hand that wasn’t currently coaxing out your orgasm up to your breast and pinched your nipple, hard, and your back arched off the bed with a wanton cry. 

He inserted a third finger and pumped more vigorously, finding that sensitive spot within you and pressing against it with every stroke. His lips closed on your clit and soon you were writhing under his touch.

 _“Prompto!”_ you cried, bucking up towards his face. He threw his arm over your middle to keep you in place as your sobs of pleasure filled the room. When you came, it was in waves, and Prompto knew how to work you perfectly. He eased the movements of his tongue against your clit and kept his fingers working inside you, and then switched until you had to beg him to stop.

He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, a sight that made your face flush, and you pulled him up to kiss him. His tongue danced with yours as you reached down and grabbed his cock, which was once again at the ready.

You rolled him over and he sat up, his back against the headboard of the bed. You stroked his cock a few times before lining him up with your entrance, and then teased him a few times by rubbing the head of his erection against your slick.

“Babe, _please_ ,” he begged, his hands gripping your waist, nails digging into your skin. _"Please.”_

“Magic words,” you grinned, and sunk down onto him slowly. The look on Prompto’s face was one of pure bliss every time he entered you—as if he couldn’t believe that you were in his lap, that you were real, and that you _wanted_ him.

You took him deep with a roll of your hips, and Prompto snapped back to reality. He hauled you forward and took one of your nipples in his mouth, and you placed your hands on the headboard to steady your movements as your breath shortened to quick pants.

“Fuck,” you whispered as he bit down and sucked, your skin pebbling at his touch. You bucked on his cock with increasing speed as his hands came down to grip your ass. His mouth left your nipple and trailed up to your neck, leaving stinging kisses as he went.

“Babe, you feel so fucking good,” he grunted, not bothering to keep his moans and whimpers quiet as you undulated your hips. The bed sook as you fucked yourself on him.

“Tell me, baby,” you panted as his mouth fell open when you took him _just right._

“You feel amazing,” he replied breathlessly. “You look so beautiful, the way you’re riding me right now. You look like a goddess and you feel like heaven around me.”

You dipped down and kissed him, your hands tugging his hair as you nibbled on his lower lip. He groaned and planted his feet flat on the bed, and suddenly there was a shift in the dynamic.

He started to thrust upwards into you, and you keened loudly at the unexpected feeling. He started to fuck you from below and you bounced in his grip, your mouth falling open as a litany of profanities started to leak out.

“Holy shit, baby,” you moaned. His lips were on your neck again and you felt him smiling against your skin. “Don’t stop, oh, _right there—”_

The headboard smacked loudly against the wall with every stroke, and his thrusts started to get increasingly rougher as your wails rose in volume. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” you cried, your arms around his shoulders as you scrambled against him for purchase. In an instant you were on your back and your legs were over his shoulders as he pounded into you.

“Beg me,” he teased, his hand coming down to rest just above your clit as you started to fall apart underneath him.

“Please, Prompto, fuck me,” you gasped, clawing at his forearms. “I’m so close, baby, _please_ —” Your words finished off in a loud moan as his cock hit you so deep that you saw stars. He spread you open and bore down, taking you deeper and harder with every thrust. “Oh, _oh_ —”

“Come for me, babe,” Prompto grunted above you, his fingers working your clit hard as you neared your climax.

You felt tears pricking your eyes as the sensations started to overwhelm you, and then suddenly your walls were clamping hard around him and your cries were filling the room. You screamed out his name as your legs gave out, shaking and writhing as your back arched and your toes curled. Prompto fucked through the tightness of your heat and pumped hard once, twice, and then he fell off the edge with you, coming hard as his warmth filled you up.

He rolled off of you and starfished on the bed, and you did the same.

“Wow,” you gasped, trying to catch your breath. “We should get our own room more often.”

Prompto just laughed and kissed your hand.

The next day as you were getting the car prepped to leave, you noticed that the other guys weren’t looking at you. You walked over to Gladio, who suddenly decided that dirt was a fascinating part of nature’s realm.

“Do I have something on my face?” you joked, nudging him with your elbow. He didn’t say anything, but his face turned bright red and he cleared his throat.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Ignis inquired, hiding part of his face behind his cup of Ebony.

You turned to Prompto, who smiled lazily like the cat who got the cream. You realized then how loud you had been last night with him, and that Prompto was very bad at covering up the fact that he just got laid. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, laughing to yourself.

“Didn’t sleep much,” you confessed with a wink. “That one kept me up at all hours.”

“Yeah, we heard, Noctis chimed in from where he was filling up the gas tank of the Regalia. “Next time, we sleep in separate buildings.”


End file.
